


【壯環】壯五さん請別喝酒

by yu_song



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_song/pseuds/yu_song
Summary: *組團一週年特別劇情衍生





	【壯環】壯五さん請別喝酒

「小壯醒醒！小壯！」  
「唔……」  
「什、竟敢打掉我的手！小壯！起來！」  
「嗯……吵死了……」  
環生氣地拼命搖著壯五，「小壯——！起來——！」  
「嗚、嗯……環くん？」  
「你總算是醒了，喝醉的小壯好可怕……各種方面來說都是。」  
「嗯……」壯五閉上眼，再次睡著。  
「啊啊！小壯別睡！不能睡在練習室裡啊——！」  
「……好吵……」壯五呢喃著，把身體蜷縮起來。  
「……唉，沒辦法。喂，我要把你揹回宿舍，小壯，聽見了嗎？」  
「唔……」  
由於壯五身體軟綿綿的，偶爾還會拍開環的手，所以光是把壯五揹到背上這個舉動就耗費環不少力氣。  
「喝醉的小壯好麻煩……下次誰再給小壯喝酒，我就讓他自己把小壯背回去。」環有些咬牙切齒地發誓，壯五因環的自言自語被吵醒，小聲地不知道嘟噥了些什麼。  
「哈？小壯你說什麼？」  
回應他的還是一連串聽不懂的嘀咕。  
「……真的是，明明都是大人了，還這麼麻煩別人。」  
「環さん！」  
「喔，經紀人，你還沒回去啊。」  
「嗯，想說來把東西收拾收拾……」  
「不用啦！都這麼晚了，你趕快回家，女孩子這麼晚還在外面很危險。」  
「需要我幫你把壯五さん一起搬回宿舍嗎？」  
「不用啦不用啦，經紀人你搬不動小壯吧。別看他這樣，還挺重的。」  
「是嗎……」經紀人替環把練習室的門完全打開，好讓對方出去。  
「經紀人快點回去吧。」  
「嗯，辛苦了，晚安。」  
「晚安。」  
*  
「呼……哈……好重……比天天還重……喂、小壯，醒醒，我要開門，背著你沒手開啦！」環搖著背上的壯五，對方似乎是覺得很舒服，輕輕哼了兩聲。  
「——醒醒！小壯！」  
「吵死了！四葉さん，麻煩你小聲點，這樣會吵到鄰居的。」  
「喔，一織！幫大忙了，我沒手開門。」  
「真是的……快點進來吧。」  
一織順道替背著壯五的環打開壯五房間的門，環坐在壯五床上，把背上的醉鬼放到床鋪，發現對方竟然死死抱著自己，怎麼樣都不肯放手，力氣大得驚人。  
「小壯！」環拍著壯五的手臂，「你快把我勒死啦！」  
「四葉さん，我拿濕毛巾過來了，麻煩你幫逢坂さん擦擦臉。毛巾我就放這了。」  
「喔，謝啦，一織。」  
「不會，晚安。」  
一織關上房門，留下繼續和醉鬼奮鬥的環。  
「聽到了沒，我要幫你擦臉，所以快點放開我——！」用力一扯，壯五的手總算是鬆開環，但本人不愉悅地發出低吼表達不滿。  
「嗚哇……喝醉的小壯真的好可怕……」  
環咕噥著，讓壯五躺下來，接著拿來毛巾在壯五臉上擦著。  
「唔、嗚嗯嗯！」  
聽見壯五難受的聲音，環立刻收手，「你、你還好嗎，小壯？是我太用力了嗎？」  
壯五的眼睛慢慢睜開，「環くん？」  
「嗯，你別亂動，我幫你擦擦臉。」  
「有好多個環くん……」  
「哈？你說什麼傻話？」  
「環くん……」  
「……」  
「什麼？聲音太小了我聽不見。」  
環把臉湊近壯五，後者突然壓住環的後腦勺，猝不及防地親上來。  
「……呃？」環的腦袋完全跟不上事情發生的速度，愣愣地僵住了。  
「再一次……」  
「誒？」  
壯五再度吻住環，這次環切實地感受到壯五的觸感與溫度……以及滿嘴的酒氣。  
「小、小壯！」  
壯五對他的唇離開自己不滿，緊追上去用舌頭侵佔環的口腔。  
「嗚嗯！」濕熱的舌頭滑入嘴裡讓環下意識推開壯五，然而他彎腰的姿勢難以施力，對方又以驚人的怪力讓他動彈不得。  
壯五輕哼，情色的音調是環從未聽過的，他沒想過壯五也會發出這樣的聲音，一瞬間感到新鮮。  
當壯五的舌頭掃過齒背，環也忍不住從喉嚨發出低沉的呻吟，他顫抖著，跌入情慾之中。  
「小……壯……」  
環凝視著喘息的搭檔，對方的迷離眼神顯示了壯五根本沒有清醒，但他卻能第三次準確地吻上環的唇，環這次放棄了掙扎，回覆壯五的吻。  
環隱約明白他們不能這樣做，可是他想這麼做——所以他決定聽從內心的聲音。  
「嗯、嗯——」  
房間裡只有兩人的低哼與舌頭攪動唾液的水聲，壯五的氣息噴灑在環的臉上。稍稍睜開眼便能看見壯五帶著紅韻的表情，五官的刺激挑逗著環，褲子中央很快地便挺起硬物。  
「夠了，小壯——！」  
「環くん？不要走……」  
「不行啦，你這樣、親……親我……我會忍不住的。」  
「環くん……」壯五撒嬌地抱住環的手臂，「不要走。」  
「……小壯好狡猾。」  
壯五把臉塞進環的手掌裡，用臉頰不斷磨蹭，還發出滿足的聲音。  
「唔——」  
「環くん。」壯五朝環伸出手：「我還要親親。」  
「呃！所以說不行啦……」  
「不管不管不管！」壯五用力扯著環的手，環摔到壯五身上，正抬起頭想問對方有沒有怎麼樣，唇瓣又被攫住。  
「不、不行啦！再親下去真的會不妙啊！」  
「環くん不喜歡跟我親親嗎？」  
「不是不喜歡……」  
壯五開心地笑著，「那就好。」  
對於壯五的笑容，環覺得內心被什麼東西撞到，心臟用力跳個不停，「Stop！Stop小壯！」  
「不要。」  
壯五生氣地皺眉，手腳並用從環身下爬出來，動作俐落得簡直不像喝醉的人，接著他把環壓到床上，手摀住環的嘴。「環くん好吵。」  
「唔嗯嗯嗯——」  
壯五放開環，爬到他的下身，手隔著牛仔褲布料撫摸硬挺的陰莖。  
「環好大啊……」  
「小、小壯，你你你別摸了！」雖然不算是直接刺激，不過對於第一次被他人撫摸的環已經撐得上非常刺激了，他感覺到陰莖在壯五的手中變得更大了。  
「為什麼不行？」  
「因因因因因因為……」  
「環くん今天好討厭，一直拒絕我。」  
壯五嘟起嘴的瞬間，環認真地感受到酒精到底是多麼可怕的東西。  
「那是因為你醉了！如果讓你隨便亂來的話，明天早上又要去切腹自殺了！」  
「真的是，環くん好吵……」  
「哈啊？你這個醉鬼真的不聽人說話！」  
「我才沒醉……」  
「嗚哇，出現了，醉鬼的名言！」  
「好熱……」  
壯五扯著自己的衣領，高檔的布料被弄得發皺。昏沉的壯五脫不下上衣，索性轉而解開褲頭，讓勃起的陰莖從褲子解放。  
「嗚哇——！你你你你做什、唔嗯嗯嗯！」  
「吵死了！」明明根本沒有清醒，然而壯五的眼神卻帶著讓環不敢動彈的威脅。他想起拿著菜刀逼他煮咖哩的壯五。  
「環くん給我安靜點。」  
「唔唔唔——」  
壯五單手把環的拉鍊拉下，從內褲的洞中握住陰莖。  
「哈……好熱……好硬……」  
「唔嗯、嗯嗯嗯！」  
又摸了幾下，壯五讓環的陰莖從內褲裡釋放出來，接著將自己湊上去，讓兩根陰莖相貼。  
「呼、小壯！」環總算是把壯五的手掰開，過分的刺激讓少年的尾音帶上一絲顫抖。  
「哈、嗯……環くん……」  
壯五跨坐在環身上，雙手圈著彼此的陰莖，腰部不斷挺動。「好舒服、啊啊……」  
「騙人……的吧……」環把手臂放在眼睛上，已經不敢再去看壯五撩人的模樣了。  
跟搭檔做這種事太超過了，這個道理連環都曉得，不過喝醉的壯五就不是了，他只專注著擺動腰隻，好讓自己更舒服。  
「停下，快點停下啊小壯——」  
身上的壯五依然忘我地磨擦彼此，「好棒、環くん，好舒服，哼嗯。」  
環咬著牙，推著壯五的手始終無法真的用力，因為他自己也不想停，同時也停不下來了。  
「可惡……你這是犯規，犯規啊小壯！」  
環坐起身，死死抱住壯五，用讓人疼痛的力道接吻，壯五在吻結束後呢喃著再次湊上去，手的動作變得更加猛烈。  
「啊嗚、啊啊，小壯、小壯……」  
環把頭埋到壯五的脖頸裡，壯五在高潮時咬住環的脖子，一邊顫抖一邊悶悶呻吟著。  
最後環拉著壯五的手在柱身快速擼動，把精液射到兩人的衣服上。  
「哈……哈啊……」  
「呼……呼……」  
「小壯？小壯？」環搖了搖身上的壯五，回應他的只有對方平穩的呼吸。  
「睡著了嗎？」  
環費力地把癱軟的壯五再次平放到床鋪，看了看沾著精液的衣物，只能替對方脫下，並且拿去洗。  
沒辦法，若是讓清醒的壯五知道自己做了什麼，估計不是切腹能夠解決的。環一面腹誹，一面幫壯五換上乾淨的內褲與睡衣。  
「真是的……明明看起來很瘦，怎麼會這麼重呢。」  
*  
「大家早安……」  
「噢，壯五さん早安！」  
「唔、陸くん，抱歉，能不能別這麼大聲，頭好痛……」  
「啊啊啊抱歉！壯五さん先坐下吧。」陸替壯五拉開椅子。  
「謝謝。說起來，昨天是誰把我背回來的呢，竟然連睡衣都幫我換了。」  
「誒？不曉得耶，昨天我先帶大和さん回來，沒看到把壯五さん帶回來的是誰。」  
「這樣啊……」  
「早安……呼啊……」環打著呵欠來到客廳，三月朝他喊：「早安，可以過來幫個忙嗎？」  
「喔，好啊。」  
「早安，環くん。」  
「呃！早、早安……」  
壯五奇怪地看著聲音突然變弱的環，轉頭問陸：「我喝醉後做了什麼嗎？」  
「呃、那個……把龍之介前輩當成扶手之類的……」  
「還命令trigger跳舞！」三月大聲補充。  
「什！」壯五的臉色變得蒼白，「我、我到底做了什麼……怎麼會這樣……所以說我真的不能喝酒啊……」  
陸乾乾地笑兩聲。  
盤子放在桌上的聲音把壯五從如何切腹道歉的思緒拉回來。「你還好嗎？」  
「環くん……」  
「不用擔心啦，雖然後來特別來賓大叔闖進來，不過陸陸想辦法挺過去了！」  
「特別來賓？大叔？闖進來？」壯五越聽越迷糊，困惑地皺眉，「是搶劫的嗎？還是記者呢……」  
「不是啦！他說他叫八乙女，就是樂的爸爸。」  
「八乙女さん的爸爸！八乙女經紀公司的社長嗎！」  
「啊，對對對，好像就是他。」環咬著土司點頭。  
「什……昨天到底發生了什麼事！」  
就各種層面來說都很想死的壯五抱住腦袋，餐桌上瀰漫沉重的黑色氣場。  
「啊……我覺得小壯一生都不要知道昨天發生什麼事比較好。」  
「誒！」壯五從桌上彈起來，「這麼嚴重嗎！」  
「嗯……要說嚴重嗎，確實是有一點……」  
「……啊啊……早知道別喝酒就好了……」  
環猶豫著，把手放到壯五肩上拍了拍，沉重地說：「小壯以後別再喝酒了。」


End file.
